The purpose of this study is to find the optimum timing, dose and duration of melatonin administration for phase advancing (shifting to an earlier time)the endogenous melatonin rhythms, which may occur in winter depression and delayed sleep phase syndrome, may lead to symptoms of insomnia, lack of energy and depression. The phase-advancing effects of melatonin may be useful for treating such disorders.